


dopamine

by appleorgxsm



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angel Kim Namjoon | RM, Angst, Biting, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, But he won't admit it, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Daddy Kink, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Demon Park Jimin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Big Softie, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Namjoon is innocent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM, Threesome - M/M/M, Top everyone else, Torture, Violence, and he admits it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleorgxsm/pseuds/appleorgxsm
Summary: Kim Namjoon is an angel that has always been entranced by humans and the many different ways they carry out their incredibly short lives. One day, Namjoon decides, against many other angels' wishes, he's going to leave Heaven and live on Earth for a while. He is well aware that while on Earth, his powers are very limited and there are certain things he can't do as an angel.Like saving lives.It makes Namjoon sad that he can't do certain things while on Earth but he's smart enough to obey those rules.After spending 3 years on Earth, Namjoon meets a very unexpected individual, or several of them. Their overall presence should make him disgusted, make him angry, but when he's around them, he feels things an angel swore to never feel towards such a forbidden being.[ if it isn't obvious I'm very bad at the whole summary bit ]





	1. Nice To Meet You

With the sun beating down on his skin, soft grass under him making him feel like he's laying on cotton candy.

 _god_ , cotton candy. the angel is obsessed. he loved knowing he could eat it all throughout the day without any consequence. right now, though, his focus was on the wave of relaxation that washed over him.

he never expected nature to be this soothing to the mind and body. being out in the forest alone made namjoon feel free, the bindings to Heaven be... disregarded. he may hate the rules of being an angel but he couldn't possibly defy his morals he was taught since he was a child.

the short angel smiled softly at the sound of a baby bird calling out for it's mother, the cries being silenced minutes later, the sound of the mother feeding it's child. he glanced in the direction of the sound and mumbled,

"take care of him."

namjoon sat up slowly and looked down at the mint-colored shorts he was wearing. they had ridden up his thighs and the thick thighs were on display and getting warmed by the sun. from all his time he spent out here, his skin had tanned a pretty honey gold. He was sure that the other angels would have a fit over it once he returned home, but he didn't care. Albeit the angel being insecure at times, he liked the way he looked rather than the innocent, sickly pale all angels were.

he glanced at the large pond in the middle of the tree-less land in the forest. it allowed the sun to shine in beautifully, the water sparkling, the grass and flowers glowing. it wasn't overbearing, but soft and soothing. it cleared out all of the traffic in his head.

'maybe I should go for a swim,' the angel thought. he stood and stretched his body, the bones popping all over. a satisfied sigh left his lips at being able to move fluidly. he looked down at himself and poked his flat stomach and giggled at the ticklish feeling. "so squishy," he mumbled to himself while he squeezed the small amount of fat on his tummy, a pout on his lips. he thought it was pretty cute.  
  
he redirected his attention the water and noticed a large dark shadow moving under the surface.  
  
'was that there before,' he thought to himself. he stepped closer to the bank and walked until the water reached halfway up his calves. suddenly, he gasped. maybe it's a fish!  
  
he tried to move as carefully as possible as to not scare the fish away. his clumsiness seemed to want to act up today, though, as he stumbled forward a bit.  
  
the large shadow in the water jolted and looked like it turned his way. namjoon's breathe got caught in his breathe as he stared at the shadow. it felt like whatever was under the water, was staring right back at him and it sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.  
  
he didn't dare move until the shadow disappeared deeper into the water. namjoon let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding and plopped down in the water. it was warm against his skin and it wasn't murky, surprisingly for a pond in the middle of the forest. he could clearly see his legs under the clear, pretty blue water.  
  
"'m sorry, fishy, i didn't mean to scare you away," he spoke softly to the water, hoping the fish could hear him. he hated disrupting nature and the creatures within it, especially the sea creatures.  
  
most of his stuffed animals were crabs, for crying out loud!  
  
"a pretty baby like you shouldn't be crying."  
  
namjoon screamed loudly, his body acting on instinct and he quickly scrambled backwards. his hands kept slipping on the wet ground and he tried even harder, only making the ground more difficult to move on.  
  
"woah woah, calm down! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, lovely. that stereotype died centuries ago."  
  
namjoon stopped and opened his eyes, finally, and was met with a pair of very muscular thighs. even sitting down, he could tell this person- man- demon- was taller than him.  
  
as his eyes raised, so did his breathing. the demon was very broad and muscular, but not overly so. it was enough, though, to make you think "this guy could do some serious damage if he wanted to."  
  
as namjoon's eyes reached his face, he would have thought he was an angel if he were a human. the small cheekbones and the defining cheeks, thin, red lips. even from the front, namjoon could tell that jawline was sharp.  
  
what struck him the most, though, was the eyes. they were perfectly shaped, in a wicked way, a chocolate so dark yet... captivating. there was a certain sparkle namjoon saw in them that he didn't expect to see in a demon. he didn't know if that should scare him or comfort him.  
  
he was suddenly snapped back into the real world once he noticed the demon move and his basic instinct flinch and back up more.  
  
the demon seemed to notice because his facial features softened and he looked at the angel with some sort of admiration. the look was making namjoon feel embarrassed and he shifted uncomfortably, a heat slowly rising to his cheeks.  
  
maybe it was his imagination that put that look in his eyes.  
  
"'m not gonna hurt you, angel. see, I'll just..." the demon trailed off as he slowly lowered himself into the water. even sitting, namjoon had to lift his head to look at him.  
  
the cautious angel quickly looked around, not sensing anyone or anything watching him but he wanted to check himself. demons had their ways of concealing themselves.  
  
"i'm alone, little one, i promise," the demon spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. but namjoon wasn't falling for it.  
  
"how do i know i can trust you," namjoon spoke back. the demon blinked, surprised that an angel would have such a deep voice, but it was soft and sweet and it didn't make him want to bust his own eardrums.  
  
the bigger male smiled wickedly, the long, curved horns sporting from his head and the teeth in his mouth beginning to elongate and grow past his lips. all the ends of his teeth began to become pointed and slightly curved, his canines in particular were similar to that of a tiger's.  
  
namjoon stared in horror as that smile seemed to stretch all the way around the demon's face, showing off even more of the terrifying teeth and the gums that were a blood red. the demon's eyes began to change, the pupils turning into slits and glowing a neon purple, the whites of his eyes turning a solid black and his iris turning a blazing light blue. the demon opened its jaws and a long, forked tongue slid out, a thick black liquid stretching from his mouth and falling down his lips.  
  
the sight was nothing like namjoon had seen in the books. the demons there only sprouted horns and wings, their skin red and face ugly. but this, _this_ was something that had crawled out of a horror film. and namjoon despised it.  
  
the angel screamed and covered his eyes. he curled up into a ball and cried into his arms, his body shaking violently. never in his worst nightmares had he seen anything like it, and he knew that it could only get worse.  
  
the demon quickly stopped and cooed. he had only meant to be playing around with the angel, he didn't meant to actually scare him. he retreated back to his normal form, the talons and horns still there. his canines were still a big long but he liked them that way.  
  
"hey hey, i'm sorry, lovely. i was only joking," the demon cooed and slowly crawled towards the still sobbing angel. he put his arms under his back and legs and lifted him into his lap then wrapped his arms around his smaller body.  
  
namjoon unconsciously cuddled into the warmth the body radiated and continued to cry. the obedient angel in him was screaming at him to get away from the demon, to go and bathe in boiling hot holy water until his skin was littered with blisters, but it felt so warm. so homey. so safe.  
  
"it's okay, little one. the big bad demon is sorry for scaring you like that," he couldn't help the snicker that left his lips. he had always liked pranking others.  
  
namjoon uncovered his face only to hit the demon in its chest. he quickly regretted that choice as his hand came into contact with him, his chest almost like rock.  
  
namjoon continued to sniffle and pout, though, refusing to look at the demon. his arms were cutely folded across his chest, his little shoulders held high. the demon cooed at his adorableness and bent down to press his nose into namjoon's dyed peach hair and mumbled, "so cute, and so..."  
  
the demon trailed off as his large hands wandered down namjoon's sides and to his thick thighs. he ran his talons against them and didn't miss the soft whimper that left the angel's lips.  
  
"w-what are you doing," he squeaked. he gasped softly at the thin red lines that quickly formed on his thighs.  
  
the demon noticed, too, and all of a sudden he was hyper aware of how close namjoon was. how close to naked he was. how pretty he looked on his lap.  
  
to try and quickly turn his mind away from that, the demon cleared his throat and spoke, "nothing. anyway, i don't think we properly introduced ourselves. i'm jungkook, what's your name, pretty little thing?"  
  
namjoon's cheeks flared up again at the name and he looked up and smiled sweetly at the demon and spoke, "hi jungkookie, i'm namjoon."  
  
_god_ , those dimples are gonna kill him.


	2. The Old and The New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry, this is super late. school has been wearing my ass out and I haven't really had the time to write as much as i used to. but please do enjoy this, loves.

from when the two departed the last time, jungkook had learned much about the angel from the months they spent together.

he had learned that namjoon much enjoyed the beach, stating that he loved the sound of nature around him. he loved how warm the water got and how much of a pretty blue it was. he explained that he was happiest, though, when he went looking for crabs. he loved them dearly, the small almost defenseless creatures of the sea. namjoon even said if he could, he would find every single crab in the world and keep them in their own habitat just for them and he'd crown himself namjoon, king of crabs.

jungkook could barely hold himself back from cooing and hugging the angel, promising to keep him safe from the evil world. it was when jungkook promised namjoon that he would buy him a stuffed crab and namjoon's eyes lit up like a christmas tree and he hugged jungkook tightly, and only then did jungkook think he would die from the cuteness.

 the two were now in the same meadow as when they first met. namjoon was cuddled up to jungkook's side as they watched a movie namjoon had begged jungkook to watch with him. jungkook was reluctant at first because the title of it, _Finding Nemo_ , but then when namjoon begged him with wide eyes and a pouting face, he gave up and accepted.

they were only a couple of minutes into the movie when namjoon started crying. it shocked jungkook and he quickly leaned forward to pause the movie and then pull namjoon into his lap and tilt his head up so he could wipe away his tears.

"what's wrong, little one," jungkook asked softly as he tried to get the angel to calm down. he knows that he shouldn't be this nice given by the way he was raised and the things he was taught, but once he saw namjoon, he just wanted to forget all of that and learn to be kind and loving towards him.

the angel sniffed and lifted his arms so he could wrap them around the demon's neck before he mumbled, "they were bullying that baby c-crab and it made me sad that i couldn't h-help him."

the demon couldn't help the snort that left his nose from his statement.

"it's not funny," namjoon yelled at him, then quickly tried to climb off of him but all the demon did was pull him back down and lay him on the blanket. he loomed over him, his large clawed hands resting beside namjoon's head as he stared down at him. at this angel, a beam of sunlight had lit up namjoon's entire face and jungkook swore he saw sparkles in them.

"i'm sorry, little one, it was just really cute that you cared that much," _over a damn cartoon,_ jungkook left unsaid. his words only made namjoon huff and stubbornly turn his head away from him and mumble, "shush, 'm not cute."

the demon smirked at the clearly heard statement, due to his heightened senses. he was about to lean down to tickle the angel in his sensitive spots before his entire being froze at the familiar scent that drifted into his nose.

_sulfur._

he could feel his entire body shifting from the scent of another demon nearby and he growled, the sound deep and morphed as he stared in the direction it was coming from.

with the angel being directly under him, he could see clearly the way jungkook's appearance changed, his face shifting back into the bone chilling look from when they first met, some of the skin on his collarbones, neck, and arms turning to scales that were black but when the sunlight hit them, they reflected rainbows.

"kookie? what's wrong," the angel asked. he couldn't recognize his own voice from how small and afraid it sounded, but he knew his fear wasn't from jungkook. he knew that deep down, but from whatever made jungkook react like this.

the demon didn't answer, though, only leaned his body down more until his chest was pressed against namjoon's. to shield him away from the threat he knew was there, he knew was coming and yet, he still didn't expect it.

his body was in a hunched position, giving off the warning he was ready to pounce if _he_ made one wrong move towards them.

"what the fuck do you want, hoseok?"

the said demon snickered and revealed himself from behind a bush. he was in his normal human form, but namjoon could sense he was just like jungkook from his aura.

"why so informal, jungkook-ah," hoseok said with a smirk. in his hands he was fiddling with a knife imprinted with symbols and writing namjoon couldn't recognize but it looked familiar. maybe he had seen it in a book?

the other demon let out a breathe of air through his nose, causing namjoon to giggle because it sounded like a horse.

jungkook looked down at him and raised his eyebrow and asked, "what's so funny?"

namjoon just smiled and shook his head. he then sat up and pushed jungkook from above to stand and brush the grass stuck to his thick thighs before he turned around and smiled at hoseok.

"hi, hoseok-ssi, i'm namjoon," the angel said cheerfully to the stranger. he knew that if he was there to cause damage, he would've done so already, and his aura may have been strange it wasn't threatening.

the second demon seemed to finally realize namjoon was present as his eyes trailed up and down the angel's body. he couldn't help the flare of desire that lit in his chest from how gorgeous he was, to his soft but handsome facial features to his wide shoulders and slim waist, and his overly long legs with thick thighs. his skin was golden and looked soft to touch, and hoseok was very tempted to reach out and test that theory, but with the way jungkook was protectively looming over his shoulder made him stop.

what perplexed him the most, though, was how kind the angel was. usually when they saw demons, their guard would go up and they'd watch every little move they made, whether they were in their true form or not. they would give them mean and judging glares, acting like they knew every little sin they'd committed but not the little bit of good in them. but with namjoon, it's like he looked past what he was and was willing to know if he was truly trustworthy.

it nearly made hoseok genuinely smile.

"hello, namjoon-ssi, nice to meet you. what are you doing with our dear prince jungkook, here," hoseok asked kindly while twirling the knife in his hand.

namjoon tilted his head in confusion before he turned around to look up at jungkook before he whispered out, "prince?"

jungkook frowned then leaned down so he was somewhat eye level with namjoon when he spoke out, "i'm sorry i never told you, little one. i just didn't want you to treat me differently. what he said is true, i'm the prince of the Underworld, the first born of Lucifer."

namjoon gulped and lowered his head. he had been hanging out with royalty this entire time, the first ever child of their sworn enemy and he was friends with him.

if the other angels found out, he would be severely punished and he didn't want to go through that again.

namjoon looked up at him, a pout on his lips as he said, "that's okay, kookie. i understand, but don't keep secrets." as he finished his sentence, he reached up to swat jungkook on the back of his head.

the prince couldn't help but chuckle at him and he nodded before reaching out to grab namjoon's smaller hand. he was mindful of his claws as he lifted his hand up to his lips and kissed it softly and mumbled, "of course, little one."

almost in an instant, namjoon's cheeks flared up and he quickly took his hand away before he whined out, "you're the prince here, i should be doing that to you!"

at that, jungkook smirked and leaned his face closer to the angel's and he mumbled, "only if the kiss will be on my cheek."

namjoon's eyes widened at that. he had seen the gesture before, humans did it many times but it was usually between lovers. they weren't lovers were they? no, jungkook was a demon and he was an angel, they are sworn enemies and even if they did get together, their relationship would never be accepted.

he lowered his head to try and hide his embarrassment and he spoke out, "b-but that's something lovers do and w-we're not.."

jungkook chuckled and he lifted namjoon's chin with his knuckle and he whispered, "and what's so bad about that, hm? would you not want to be my lover?"

namjoon gulped at the look in jungkook's eyes. it made him shiver, not in disgust but in some other way that wasn't bad but he couldn't place it.

"i.. n-no but w-we can't. you're a p-prince and i'm just a normal a-angel," namjoon spoke out, his voice small and weak like it was when they first met. he didn't want to be looked on with shame by his brethren, but he also couldn't deny that his heart went into a frenzy whenever he saw jungkook.

the said other growled and hissed out, "if anyone has anything to say about it, i'll feed them to Anubis."

namjoon's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. he knew of Anubis, jungkook's pet dog that was as tall as namjoon at the shoulders, and that was only in his normal form.

"you better not, jeon jungkook," namjoon huffed and crossed his arms.

jungkook smirked and he leaned forward until his lips barely brushed namjoon's and he whispered, "or what?"

namjoon took a sharp breathe as his eyes pin-balled between jungkook's hypnotizing eyes to his lips. he softly spoke, "n-no kisses."

jungkook hummed, as if he were thinking about it and he shrugged before leaning forward and capturing namjoon's plump lips with his own.

namjoon let out a soft gasp before he let out a soft sound as he tried to mimic jungkook's movements. he clutched onto jungkook's biceps as he tried to keep up with his fast pace. he felt those clawed hands trail down his side then rest on his hips to pull him closer. his tight grip made his claws dig into namjoon's skin and the angel couldn't help the whimper he let out.

jungkook purred at the sound then detached his lips from the others. he didn't miss the way namjoon tried to chase after them.

"aw, look at my pretty little angel. you like kissing, don't you," jungkook teased. his smile spread wider as the blush on the angel's cheeks got darker but he nodded nonetheless.

jungkook chuckled and granted the angel's wish by capturing his lips again. he could already tell that namjoon was learning as he wasn't as sloppy as before. the demon would've been fine with teaching him more if it weren't for the sound of someone's throat being cleared.

"as hot as this may be, i'm here because your father wanted to see you," hoseok spoke out. jungkook growled as he opened his eyes and looked at him before he looked down at namjoon.

"i have to go, joon-ah," jungkook sighed. he continued to softly rub namjoon's sides and he caught the sad look on namjoon's face before he blurted out.

"i- i wanna come with you!"

jungkook looked at him in surprise before it turned into a more serious look. "it's very dangerous, namjoon, especially for you. there is something i can give you that will keep you safe but i don't want that place to scare you," jungkook spoke. it was the most serious namjoon had ever heard him sound, but he was very sure.

"yes, i want t-to be with you more. plus i've always wondered how it looked there," namjoon said surely. he refused to unlock his arms from around the demon's neck and he smiled softly up at him.

jungkook stared at him then sighed, he could never deny that dimpled smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't plan on introducing the others this early, nor their relationship to escalate that fast, but i have much more planned for them before they move forward. again, sorry it's so late. 
> 
> with much love, edgar.


	3. The True Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue in italics means they're talking their native language, which is Greek

maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bring namjoon to the Underworld.

as jungkook, namjoon, and hoseok stepped through one of the many gates, he was beginning to regret it.

namjoon's body had naturally reacted to the drastic change of environment and had revealed a set of his wings and some of the golden glow angels naturally held. jungkook couldn't complain, though, because he looked even more beautiful to him.

at first namjoon was bashful about it and continuously apologized about it until jungkook shut him up with a kiss. at which hoseok rolled his eyes ( jealously ) at.

after the first few steps they took, demons began to appear and hiss at them, but their eyes set on namjoon. said angel gulped in fear at the sight of them, they weren't as intricate as jungkook but they were still frightening.

one looked close to that of a bat with it's large ears and strangely shaped face, arms webbed and folded to wear it was standing on its knuckles. the creature was bearing its curved fangs, a dark liquid dripping from its mouth and running down it's chin.

namjoon would have thought another was plainly a tiger if it weren't for it's enormous size and extra set of legs. wait, was it's tail a _snake?_

"just ignore them, joon. they can't touch you while you have that necklace on," the prince said. he could sense namjoon's fear rolling off of him and he hated that his kind were just the brutes the legends and stories predicted they are.

 _"don't you disgraces have anything else to do,"_ hoseok yelled at them, his voice loud and distorted. the demons scattered in fear of the known demon they hadn't bothered to acknowledge.

the man didn't know what came over him, once he sensed namjoon's fear, his rage bubbled inside of his chest and his instincts chanted "protect protect protect" in his mind. he couldn't help but obey. over the very short amount of time he knew the angel, he had gotten attached to him. if jungkook trusted him enough to stay in the Middle Land for five months, he had to be trustworthy, unlike his brethren.

namjoon looked at him in shock, not at all expecting the change in his voice that made his wings flutter nervously. but his heart thumped in the way it did jungkook bought him a stuffed koala named 'Koya.' he slept with it every night.

namjoon blushed furiously then smiled brightly up at him and said, "thanks, hoseok-ssi. they were super scary.."

hoseok, being the flirt he is, ignored the hard glare from jungkook and reached over to ruffle the angel's peach colored hair with a soft and enduring smile on his face.

as they continued to walk, jungkook had the look of astonishment on his face. he had never seen hoseok look so... happy.

'hm, maybe he can stick around my joon for a while.'

 

* * *

 

 

_"what the fuck do you mean there will be an angel living with us?!"_

namjoon flinched at the booming voice that sent unpleasant vibrations that rocked him to his core. he nervously fiddled with his hands as he stared at the doors the voice came from, the same door jungkook and hoseok had disappeared into not so long ago.

the angel was nervous enough when he was led into the surprisingly modern day style mansion which was surrounded by black irons gates with unrecognizable symbols carved into them that glowed the color of lava. the air around them even looked hot the closer he got to them, his wings ruffling uncomfortably as he passed by them. they radiated a dark aura that he didn't want to get near again, but that seemed in the near future from the voice coming from behind the heavy double doors.

_"exactly as i said, seokjin! he's staying with us since Father wants to make me deal with The Order!"_

_"he wouldn't have to force you to be here if you'd take care of what you need to before wandering to the Middle Land and messing around with an angel of all beings!"_

_"don't you dare bring him into this or so help me Hades i'll-"_

_"you'll what, jungkook? do you really want a repeat of 2012?"_

_"it was a great workout so why not?"_

namjoon froze in fear at the sound of jungkook's voice, the tone in the foreign language he'd heard before. he knew this couldn't be good, but he knew he had no reason to intervene, nor was it his business. but he hated seeing jungkook mad, and definitely hated it when jungkook went on his infamous rampages.

_"the day i let an angel stay here is the day the Underworld freezes over!"_

_"then that day must be here."_

namjoon gasped in shock when there was a loud crashing sound from inside the room before it sounded like something heavy was being thrown around effortlessly. the angel gulped nervously and stood on shaking legs, and as he was about to enter the room, he froze in shock at the voice he prayed he'd never have to hear again.

"what are you doing here, kitten?"

the frightened angel slowly turned his head, desperately needing to know if he was truly there, in the flesh. sadly, it was true.

as he stared at him, he felt the same overwhelming pressure that made him freeze in fear. he wanted to run, to run away and never look back, even after he couldn't feel his presence anymore. just standing in front of him made his skin crawl and a sick feeling come to his stomach.

he had already drowned out the sounds of commotion in the room, all he could hear was his rapidly beating heart and his own harsh breathing.

"w-what- how- why," namjoon trailed off as those same memories that plagued him endless nights. he'd searched the earth endless times to try and find some way to complete destroy the memories or make the nightmares stop, but luck didn't seem to be on his side.

"what do you mean? aren't you happy to see an old **friend**?"

the angel could feel the hot tears spilling down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them. he wanted to scream and beat the man for referring to himself as his friend.

"aw, don't tell me you hate me that much," the man cooed. he made a step forward, and it was then did his brain finally reconnect with his limbs.

he jerked backwards and yelped as he fell through the heavy doors. the angel quickly scampered backwards until his back was against some hard surface, his eyes never leaving the body he wished would burn.

jungkook wasn't expecting the doors to burst open, and when they did, he was very much not expecting to see namjoon in such a panic, like his life was in immediate danger. he roughly pushed his friend/enemy seokjin away from and quickly made his way to namjoon. he knelt down next to seokjin's desk where he sat and quickly became more worried at the look of the golden tears streaming down his face.

"joon-ah, hey, look at me. what's wrong," jungkook whispered and leaned forward so he could fully look the angel in the eyes.

it was like whatever trance namjoon was in, it broke once he recognized those warm brown eyes. "jungkook," he said softly before he broke into sobs and flung himself into the demon, his arms latched around his neck and his face in his shoulder.

the action surprised the prince but he didn't hesitate to wrap the angel in a comforting embrace. he whispered soft words in his ear to ensure him he was safe before he stood with namjoon in his arms and faced towards the door, to see what had made the angel so upset. his eyes widened in shock.

 "sehun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super late & short. i've been dealing withe some personal issues but hopefully i'll update again sometime this week, probably tomorrow. mwuah


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update this a long time ago, and I'm so sorry it took so long.

the said angel smirked slightly at the look on jungkook's face, but it only lasted for a split second before a wide smile spread across his face, "jungkook-hyung, so nice to see you again!"

it was hard for the demon prince to respond to him immediately, too busy trying to calm down the weeping angel in his arms. he whispered soothing words in his ear while running his hand up and down his back. his chest tightened at the feel of namjoon's trembling body against his own, desperately wanting to take his pain away but first he had to find the root of the problem. and judging by namjoon's reaction to his own kin, it had something to do with sehun himself.

he forced a smile at him instead of the scowl he wanted to send him, "sehun-ah, nice to see you. what are you doing here?"

the said angel made an 'ah' sound, like he suddenly remembered why he had arrived in the first place. he stepped further into the room, waving his hand so the heavy doors sealed shut behind himself before he leaned on them and spoke, "i was sent by our Lord to retrieve namjoon. our Guardians realized it had been longer than ten days since namjoon checked-in at the gates, so we grew worried. who would've expected he was hanging around with the royal family of the Underworld."

by the time sehun finished speaking, the teasing smirk was back on his face, but it didn't quite match his eyes. they glistened with something dark, evil, wicked, not something you'd expect of an angel, a Royal Guard, of all.

"may i ask why your Lord is requesting namjoon, a citizen angel," jungkook questioned in a stern voice, his protectiveness over him flaring up. he didn't know much about how things went in Heaven, but he knew that their precious Lord didn't fret over angels that didn't contribute to his well being, in other words, pampering him and feeding him by hand until he waved them off with a ring-clad hand.

jungkook caught the flash of irritation on sehun's handsome features. it seemed like all angles were created to have the perfect mix of innocence and purity, even there blood was pure gold, but jungkook could see past the facade sehun put on to everyone around him.

the angel cleared his throat and straightened himself before replying, his tone sharp, "with all due respect, the matters of Heaven are of no business to you. you may be a prince, but you have no right to question the commands of our Lord."

 jungkook had to hold in the urge to tap into his natural instincts and give a sharp and rude reply, but inside he was satisfied that he had irritated the angel. "i do know that much, but if you are requesting the one whom is currently residing in my home and i am in close relations with, i have all the right to ask why his presence is being requested."

the high ranking angel seemed to short-circuit at the words the demon spoke. jungkook could see all the questions practically appearing above his head, his eyes filled with emotions, the most apparent anger and confusion. the prince had to give him credit for his consistency to stay professional, though, because him and namjoon seem to know each other much deeper than simply work partners.

sehun soon snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat before speaking, "my apologies, it was not in my knowledge that you two were under close relations. our Lord is just concerned for him, is all. namjoon's father was a very close friend of the Lord's, and He views him as if he is own."

while listening to him speak, jungkook walked back to the large wooden desk and sat in the chair, his clawed hand still rubbing namjoon's back. he had noticed that the angel had stopped shaking and was only slightly sniffling, his face tucked into jungkook's shoulder. "well as you can see, namjoon is perfectly fine and safe here, with me. i'm sure your Lord would certainly believe those words of the Prince of the Underworld."

jungkook saw sehun's full eyebrow twitch, but the angel's facade of calmness remained as he nodded, "let's hope so. i will surely pass on the message, it was nice to see you both. have a nice day." with that, the male bowed his head and backed out of the office, closing the heavy doors behind him. once jungkook sensed the angel was far enough for his liking, he pulled namjoon up so he could look at him.

"hey, it's okay now, he's gone," he spoke as softly as he could manage. he reached up to cup namjoon's red and still wet cheeks. he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the look of complete pain and sadness on the angel's face.

as the prince, jungkook was not familiar with emotions. he was trained not to feel compassion for others, not to feel sympathy or pity for others, only to block out those feelings as if they never existed. he was taught to channel his more negative emotions and use them to his advantage in a situation. none of his lessons taught him how to handle emotions if they ever did occur. but he did know he wouldn't let namjoon suffer like this.

the angel didn't say anything, only nodded his head. he couldn't feel the angel's presence anymore, but his mind was still haunted with the images of that time, with how much pain he had felt and how broken and used he felt afterwords. namjoon whimpered and threw himself back into jungkook's chest and clung onto him tightly. "just hold me, please jungkook hyung," he whispered as he tried to get his body to stop shaking.

the prince wanted to ask the angel what the other had done that made him break down like this, but he knew it wasn't the time for it. he wrapped his arms around his shaking body, then ran one hand up and down his back. "it's alright, _my love._ you have me, no one and nothing will ever hurt you again."


End file.
